


Moondance

by strangerahne



Series: Writing Exchange Pieces! [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, NYE fic, New Years Eve, Reveal?, ladrien, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerahne/pseuds/strangerahne
Summary: You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hushYou know the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blushCan I just have one more moondance with you, my love?-Moondance, Van Morrison
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Writing Exchange Pieces! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year AMLBFan! I wrote this for your ML Secret Santa gift!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Adrien waltzed around the ballroom with his partner, the daughter of some business executive his father wanted to schmooze. This was how it always had been. Everyone who was anybody important was invited to Audrey Bourgeois’s New Year’s Eve party. He knew it was going to be a long night of socializing, but he kept his eye out for his one reprieve: Ladybug. She was supposed to be in attendance. Technically Chat Noir was supposed to be there too, but he publicly declined once it was clear that Adrien would have to be there.

He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of outfit Ladybug might wear. According to Plagg, the suits were not something that could be easily changed, but then again, he could also have said that to justify not getting rid of that cat bell. Adrien had tried to argue that an 18-year-old young man should not be wearing a cat bell. Plagg retorted that it was the best time to wear one, and insisted that the suit could not be changed. 

A flash of red and black caught his attention right as the dance ended. Adrien felt his heart jump up into his throat. He bowed and thanked his partner once again for the dance before heading off after what was sure to be his Lady. He didn’t have to wait long to find out, for she was soon surrounded by various famous faces, all trying to get a word from the beloved hero. 

Adrien chuckled to himself and went to grab them both a drink. Once he had a glass in both hands, he turned to find that her eyes were not on the people around her, but on him. He felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks at the flirtatious smirk on her face. It still made his heart skip a beat when she looked at him like that. 

As he was about to head her way, a hand landed on his shoulder. Adrien turned to see his father behind him.

“Adrien, I need you to talk to Ladybug,” Gabriel stated.

“Oh, uh, I was about to do that Father,” he replied. “Is there a reason you need me to talk to her?”

Gabriel let go of Adrien’s shoulder and pushed his glasses back into place. “Yes, her gown is gorgeous. I need to know who designed it. I leave this to you, son. Do not fail me.”

Adrien watched, perplexed, as his father walked away. Everything was always so dramatic with him; the man didn’t know how to just be chill. Instead of worrying more about his father, Adrien decided to just shrug it off and do what he really wanted to do: talk to Ladybug. 

He crept around the edge of the dance floor, looking up every so often to see that Ladybug was tracking his progress. She was waiting for him. 

“Excuse me, Mayor Bourgeois,” Ladybug said with a smile, “I was under the impression this was a party, not a business meeting.”

“But of course, Ladybug!” the mayor called out. “Go have some food, enjoy yourself. We will talk more over things on Monday at our meeting.” 

Ladybug smiled invitingly at Adrien, walking over to the beat of the slow song the live band was playing. 

“I thought you would never make it over here,” she teased, taking the champagne from him, sipping it delicately. 

“Yes, well, my father wishes I speak with you to find out who designed your dress. I must not fail him, you see,” Adrien replied, matching her playful tone.

“Oh, this?” Ladybug giggled. She wore a high neck ballroom gown. It was a black to red ombre, where the red started at her waist. The whole gown shimmered in the light as she twirled in a circle. The skirt was adorned in tasteful black polka dots, reminding the room just who they were standing near. It was truly a stunning piece that was only elevated by the amazing woman who wore it.

“I believe you already know the answer to who designed my dress, Monsieur Agreste,” Ladybug replied.

“Please Ladybug, Monsieur Agreste is my Father,” Adrien smirked. “Just call me Adrien.”

“Well, Adrien, please tell your Father that this was designed by the one and only MDC,” she replied while reaching up to dust off a supposed fleck of dust off of his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Ladybug, for your most gracious answer, now I will not be a failure to my father,” Adrien said while bowing, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

Ladybug’s smirk turned into a soft look as she reached out to grab his free hand, bringing it to her lips.

“You could never be a disappointment, Adrien,” she gently said to him, dusting his knuckles with a feather-light kiss. “Don’t let that bitter man get to you.”

His cheeks flushed, matching Ladybug’s dress. “I do my best, Bug,” he squeaked out. He wanted to take his hand back to rub the back of his neck but didn’t want to let go of her hand. Instead, he just let himself enjoy the fluttering in his stomach at her straightforwardness. She released his hand, and they both sipped their champagne, hoping it would distract from the matching blush on each face.

The band started the beginning chords to Moondance. Adrien finished the rest of his drink, hoping a little liquid courage would help steady his nerves.

“May I have this dance, Ladybug?” he asked, his hand extended in invitation while he half bowed. 

Ladybug smiled and looked at her feet before looking back up at him. “I thought you would never ask,” she replied. She placed her hand gently in his. They placed their glasses on a table nearby and made their way to the dance floor. 

Adrien pulled Ladybug close to him, placing his right hand on her hip while holding her hand in the other. They began to sway in time. All eyes were on them, their movements in a hypnotizing synchronization. It was a public secret that Ladybug and Adrien Agreste were in some kind of relationship. 

“You know Bug,” Adrien started, spinning Ladybug out, “now that I am 18, I am no longer bound by my father’s ridiculous ‘no dating’ rule.” He spun her in, her back flush to his chest. Her right hand across her chest still connected to his, her left hand crossed down to place over Adrien’s as he placed it delicately back onto her hip.

“Oh? And what about it?” Ladybug teased.

Adrien smirked at her flirts. He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, “Well I was wondering if you would like to make this official.”

He watched as light pink began to spread across her face, betraying her attempt at trying to school her facial expressions into one of a flirtatious indifference. 

“A-and what makes you think I will have you?” she replied. 

Adrien spun her back out and quickly pulled her close; the couple now chest to chest and cheek to cheek. He could feel his heart pounding. No matter how cool he was trying to be, he was undeniably nervous about what her answer would be.

“Because ma chou, I love you. And I think, if I am not mistaken, you love me too,” he replied. He didn’t even bother to hide the sincerity behind the guise of a flirt. Even if he had tried, his bright red ears would have given him away. He meant every word. 

Ladybug pulled back just far enough to see his face. Their dance stopped so she could look at him “You’ve never said that before,” she whispered.

“W-what do you mean?” Adrien asked, his courage quickly slipping. 

“You've never said that you love me before.” She reached up and cupped his face, running her thumb along his cheekbone. 

“Well… I'm saying it now.” 

Adrien stared into Ladybug’s blue eyes. He could see her calculating every possibility, weighing the risk of following her heart versus her duties. 

“But Hawkmoth…” she whispered.

“I promise I can handle myself milady.” A soft smile adorning his lips as he matched her volume. 

She stood, shocked. Her mouth opening and closing multiple times before managing to squeak out, “ _ Chaton?” _

Adrien instantly realized his mistake, and his jaw fell open. He felt like he had a buffering wheel running in his brain, he couldn’t think of a single reply or way to cover his tracks. A million possibilities ranging from having to give back his miraculous to the world ending ran through his head.

“Hahaha!” Ladybug’s laugh rang out, bringing him back to the dance floor.

“What, why are you laughing?” he asked. 

“I-it is just, hahaha, you looked like the shocked Pikachu meme,” she finally managed to say between giggles, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “And you’re right, you know.”

“About what?” he asked, now thoroughly confused.

Ladybug smirked at him, a devious look in her eyes. He barely had time to process what that look could mean before he felt her warm lips on his, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“I love you too Adrien.” Her breath teased against his lips. “And yes, I would love to make this official.” 

An overwhelming wave of happiness washed over him. He swept Ladybug off her feet, spinning her in a circle, both laughing. As the bass line slowed to indicate the end of the song, the happy couple was still giggling and basking in each other’s company. The band’s leader announced the count down for the new year, and the room started counting.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Fireworks resounded in the background while those around them sang Auld Lang Syne.

“Happy New Year, Bug,” Adrien whispered, resting his forehead on Ladybug’s, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

“Happy New Year, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to ShamelesslyRomantic for helping me beta my last several fics. You have been an awesome help in getting these back up fics out to everyone!  
> Thank you to the other two betas that helped me look this over!  
> One of which was MiniNoire!


End file.
